The secret between the Ying Yang
by Sato's-Gal
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi are in love...but can they get together? What if something gets in the way!
1. Chapter 1 The Secret

This is a story my friend wrote and she really liked it and was pround of herself but she doesn't have a fanfic acount so I decided to post it for her!

I don't own DNAngel!

* * *

Chapter 1... Daisuke and Satoshi...

* * *

Satoshi, with his head down, is walking to his next class with all his books and runs into Daisuke. "Why, hello Daisuke? How are you?" Smiles Satoshi.

"I'm okay I guess, and you?" Says Daisuke smiling to Satoshi.

"I'm okay. Now that I'm talking to you, I'm great…" Says Satoshi getting closer to Daisuke.

"Cool," Gasps Daisuke as he starts turning into Dark, "I'll be back, I have to…uhhh…go." Yells Daisuke as he runs to the bathroom.

Satoshi sighs missing his chance to tell Daisuke how he really feels. "Damn, why is he always running away from me!" Mutters Satoshi as his cell phone goes off. "Yea, what do you want?"

"Dark has left another note…he is going to steal the _Seal of Hearts _tonight at 5." Says a man on the other line.

"Yes, okay, thank you, we will catch him this time! Bye" Satoshi says as he shuts the cell phone and runs home.

"Damnit! He left, I wanted to tell him how I feel!" Mutters Daisuke as he runs out of the school. "Where did he go!" Sighs Daisuke. "What am I gunna do!" Yells Daisuke and he trips over the welcome rug at his front door. "I'm home!" Yells Daisuke. "Oh my gosh!" Gasps Daisuke as he walks into the den.

* * *

I know it is short but plz review the next chappys will be longer!

!Lauren!


	2. Chapter 2 The Kiss

This is the 2nd Chappy . Again this is my friends I love these story so plz review!

* * *

_flash back_

_"Oh my Gosh!" Gasps Daisuke as he walks into the den_

* * *

"What are doing here Satoshi!" Yells Daisuke as he walks into the den of his house. "I thought you went home!" 

"Well, I thought I would come over. I mean, your parents aren't home and all, so I thought I would talk to you. I wanna tell you something..." Says Satoshi in a hushed voice blushing in the end.

"I wanna tell you something too Satoshi. But I want you to go first...what is it?" Smiles Daisuke as he sits close to Satoshi.

"No, no it's fine, you go first." Smiles Satoshi.

"No, I wanna hear what you say..please, go on." Grins Daisuke blushing...

"Okay, well, I-I L.." Starts Satoshi until he is interrupted by the door bell.

"Damnit, I'll get it. Save that thought." Whispers Daisuke as he walks off to get the door... DING-DONG DING-DONG! "Shut up, I'm coming!" Yells Daisuke as he opens the door and see's his girlfriend Riku.

"Hey!" Yells Daisuke at Riku giving her a huge hug. "I didn't see you at school, I thought you were sick... What happened?" Says Daisuke in a worried tone.

"Im' okay, I just wanted to not go today. Who is here, I heard voices..." Says Riku walking in the door as Daisuke shuts the door.

"Oh, its only Satoshi..." Says Daisuke as they walk in the den.

Waves to Satoshi. "Hey Sato! I thought you had a study group on Wednesdays..." Says Riku holding Daisuke's hand.

"No, not today, I bailed..." Says Satoshi in a hushed voice seeing Daisuke and Riku holding hands.

"Oh, I see. What do ya'll wanna do?" Says Riku in a country voice, being funny.

"Nothing really...I have to be going. Bye." Says Satoshi as he runs out the den and out of the house.

"B-Bye..." Stutters Daisuke.

"See ya later Sato!" Calls Riku pulling Daisuke to the couch. "So...now what?"

"I don't know." Whispers Daisuke as he leans closer to kiss Riku...

Kisses Daisuke, "I love you..." Says Riku as she pulls Daisuke on top of him and makes out with him.

"OH MY GOD! Daisuke Niwa! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Yells a voice.

* * *

Well hope you liked it! PLZ review and tell me how you liked it so I can tell my friend! 


	3. Chapter 3 Birthday Surprise

This is another chappy by my friend! Hope ya'll enjoy!

We do not own DNAngel!

_

* * *

**-Flash Back-** _

"OH MY GOD! Daisuke Niwa! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Yells a voice

* * *

Daisuke gets up with lipstick marks on his face. "I thought you left Satoshi!" Gasps Daisuke.

"I did, but I forgot my books!" Yells Satoshi all red faced with rage.

"I thought you were done! I mean, you left and you never told me what you wanted so I thought you just left and would tell me at school!" Yells Daisuke wiping the marks from his face.

Satoshi sighs and breaths deep, "No, I wasn't done. But now I'm never tell you Daisuke. I wish you would just give me a chance! Yells Satoshi as he starts walking towards the door with his books. He opends the door and yells, "I LOVE YOU DAISUKE NIWA!"

Daisuke just sits there in awe trying to figure out what the hell just happend. "Wow, Uhhh...what did he just say?" Says Daisuke.

"H-He said he l-loved you! This can't happen, I love you Daisuke so he can't!", Crys Riku.

Daisuke turns to Riku and kissees her lovingly, "I can't leave you, no matter how hard I could try, I would never. I love you to much." Daiskue smiles to Riku and kisses her again.

Riku kisses back and smiles back, "I love you too Daisuke, and always will. I just can't believe tomorrow is your 18th birthday!", Giggles Riku.

Daisuke smirks and hugs her tightly. "Yes, and in three days it will be your 18th birthday and we both can move out of our parents houses and live together just like we wanted!" Says Daisuke fighting back tears of joy. "I love you so much Riku." Whispers Daisuke, closing his eyes and laying his head on her sholder.

Riku smiles as a tear falls from her eyes, "I love you to Daisuke, you're the best." Riku gets up and smiles to Daisuke. "I must go, I can't be here. I have to get packed if I am moving out!", Squeals Riku hugging Daisuke.

Daisuke smiles and hugs back, "Yes, okay love, I will see you tomorrow. Good night, love you." Says Daisuke as he gives her a good night kiss knowing of his big plan the next day.

"I love you too Daisuke." Smiles Riku as she runs out the door.

**_-NEXT DAY-_**

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!-

"I'll get it!", Yells a very hyper Daisuke as he opens the door being tackled to the floor.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAISUKE!", Yells a very happy Riku helping him up.

"Thank you, I'm glad you were able to be here. I have a suprise for you and the family, but it will effect you more!", Smiles Daisuke as he pulls her to the den. "Okay! Listen up everyone!", Yells Daisuke as all gets quiet. "As you all know, today is the day I turn eighteen and me and Riku's second year aniversery of dating...", Smiles Daisuke putting his hand into his pocket and taking out a wrapped box putting it in her hands. "Yes, I know it is my birthday, but I wanted this to happen in front of my family as well as hers.", Grins Daisuke and he turns to Riku.

"Well, go ahead, open it Riku!", Yells a voice in the back.

"Okay, here it goes!", Squeals Riku as she tears open the packaging pausing at the black velvit box.

Daisuke grins as she opens it and she jumps up and down screaming. "Well, now...", says Daisuke as he takes it from her and gets on one knee, "Will you be my wife Riku?" Smiles Daisuke lifting the box with a dimond ring in it towards Riku.

Riku starts crying and shakes her head yes, "I will Daisuke Niwa." Says a crying Riku as Daisuke slips the ring onto her finger.

"OH MY GOD! Daisuke Niwa is marrying Riku!" Yells Satoshi as he walks in.

"Yes, I am. If you have a problem, Satoshi, then you can just leave." Snapps Daiskue holding his beloved Riku in his arms as everyone is congradulating her.

"Well, Grrr.." Says Satoshi as he walks out the door.

* * *

_Well, thats it for now.Ooo, I see that there is a little tention between Daisuke and Satoshi! Lets see what happends in the next chappy! I'll add more later! Sorry these Chappys have been so short, I havn't really known what to talk put! This is my first story as it is! I hope you like it! Please review and I'll try not to make all these chappys so short!_

Thanx for reading plz review! Help would be nice!


	4. Chapter 4 The Tragic Phone Call

_Anotherchappy! from my friend hope ya'll like it! PLZ review!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own DNAngel!_

* * *

**

_**-Flash Back-**_

_"OH MY GOD! Daisuke Niwa is marrying Riku!", Yells Satoshi as he walks in._

_"Yes, I am. If you have a problem, Satoshi, then you can just leave." Snapps Daiskue holding his beloved Riku in his arms as everyone is congratulating her._

_"Well, Grrr..", Says Satoshi as he walks out the door.

* * *

_

**-The Tragic Phone Call-**

The next week Riku was at the dress shop getting her a dress. As she picks up the dress and matching shoes she looks at her watch.

"Oh my goodness! Look at the time!" fusses Riku and she is running with a dress and shoes threw the town. "I'm going to be late! I must hurry, I don't wanna keep Daisuke waiting!"

As Riku is running to her house she runs into Daisuke who picks her up in his arms. "What the hurry babe? The wedding isn't for another 3 hours." Snickers Daisuke as he is carrying her to their house. "You have plenty of time to get ready, I promise." Says Daisuke as he kisses her lightly on the forehead.

"Yes, I know dear but it will take a while for me to get ready. I'm just so nervous!" Cries Riku and she buries her head into his shoulder.

"Shhh, its okay dear, shhh, its okay. I know you are nervous, I am too." Smiles Daisuke as he sets her down on their couch and sit next to her, "It's fine. Look I've gotta go and get my tux and you can go on to the chaple and get ready, it is two hours till!" Says Daisuke as he gets all hyper.

"Okay, Hun, I'll see you then!" Squeals Riku as she give him a hug and runs out the door and down the street to the chaple with her shoes and dress Daisuke sighs a happy sigh as the phone rings. "Hello? Yes, of corse the wedding is still on, why wouldn't it be?" Says Daisuke in a annoyed tone.

"The only reason why I ask is because I didn't know if you were going to stop it and go to the funeral." Says a man on the other line.

"What funeral?" Says Daisuke in a worried tone.

"The one for Satoshi. He was found on his bed last night dead. They say his house keeper found a suicidal note saying 'I'll love him forever' on his bed and his wrists slit." Says the other man in a hushed tone.

"Oh my god! I didn't know that! I'll be right at the funeral home to see the body in a second, but the wedding is still on!" Yells Daisuke as he slams the phone down and runs out the door.

He runs 1/2 a block then stops and goes into a building and finds the room the man said Satoshi's body was in. "Excuse me ma'am, is there the body of a Satoshi in here? I am his best friend."

* * *

My freidn(Corina): _That's it for now folks, I'll make the others longer. I'm sorta rushed with all my homework and what not_

_Me:Well please reveiw She promises the next ones will be longer and I night help her with it! Oh and those who have reveiwed thanx! This chappy made me cry it was so sad...lets just hope Diasuke isn't late for his wedding...O I just got an idea the next chappy should be out soon! See-ya'll! _


End file.
